


In Starlight

by RayByAnotherName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flying, Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Penny takes Ruby flying above Atlas to see the stars and they share their first kiss.Written (very, very late) for Nuts and Dolts Week Day 3. The prompt was Flying.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	In Starlight

"Uh, Penny?!" Ruby's grip tightened on Penny's waist. Her fingers dug and twisted into the fabric of the other girl's skirt with clamp-like ferocity. "Could you slow down a little?!" 

Ruby's hair was plastered to her face as Penny's thrusters rocketed them upwards. She'd barely had time to prepare when Penny had pulled her close.

"Oh!" Penny's thrusters immediately calmed, both in speed and sound. "Sorry!" They began to sail slowly upward, more like a breeze than a canon ball. Ruby let out a breath, but her grip stayed firm.

There was a faint wooshing sound as the wind was disturbed by their flight path and a hum from Penny's body. Ruby laid her head on Penny's shoulder as the two noises blurred together in a soft harmony. 

"Well, what do you think?" Penny giggled as she leveled out. She flung one of her arms outward. "Isn't the view beautiful up here?" Ruby tilted her head to look around them. 

Beautiful was an understatement. The lights of Atlas and Mantle were miles below, a mere haze of yellow shrouded by thick tuffs of snow and clouds. Without the city to hide them, Ruby could now see every star in the sky. The shimmered against the blue-black background of nightfall. 

"Yeah..." Ruby breathed out. She turned her head to look at Penny. The redhead was looking at her with wide eyes and a nervous smile. Ruby blushed, "It's almost as beautiful as you Penny." 

"Oh!" Penny's thrusters shut off as her face burst red. They started to drift down and Penny startled when Ruby's flace split in terror. 

"Penny!" Ruby screeched as they began to fall faster. Penny restarted her thrusters and they leveled off again quickly. Ruby chuckled nervously, "Guess that serves me right, using one of Yang's lame lines." Penny's face brightened as she laughed too, eyes shimmering with joy. 

It wasn't till they were safely back at their original height, floating above the world and watching the stars, that Penny looked at Ruby again, "So….uh, why *did* you use one of Yang's lines?" 

"Well, uh…" Ruby reddened again and her fingers began to fidget. Penny looked down at her side to where Ruby's hands were still grasping her skirt. "She's got way more experience with all this stuff, with the dating and the flirting and the wooing…stuff." She gestured out suddenly and Penny tightened her own hold on Ruby. 

Penny edged closer, eyes wide, and a smile pulling at her lips as Ruby continued fo ramble on about Yang's superior flirting ability. 

"I've never tried to tell someone I liked them before either so I really *had* to badger Yang-"

"You like me?!" Penny finally interrupted with an exclamation that was just shy of a screech. 

"Yes," Ruby squeaked. Her face went even redder as she nodded frantically. 

Penny's mouth split into the biggest grin and if you were to ask Ruby later she'd tell you Penny's entire face was shining brighter than the moon. 

"Could I, uh, could I kiss you maybe?" Ruby swallowed hard as she looked at Penny. Her eyes darted down to the other girl's lips. Ruby straightened when Penny squeaked, "Only if you want! I don't want to pressure you or anything!"

Ruby's hands came up to wave in front of her, gesturing wildly as she started to fall back. Penny reached out, steadying her. Once she had Ruby wrapped in her arms, Penny pressed her lips lightly against Ruby's. 

"I like you too." Penny said as she broke the chaste kiss. Ruby's lips spread wide in a grin. Both their faces were bright red, and they still were an hour later when Penny finally set them down on solid ground again.


End file.
